


Are moles birthmarks?

by Kade



Category: haikyuu
Genre: 3AM, AT - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Help, KageHina - Freeform, KageHina Week, M/M, MADE, hinata shouyou - Freeform, kageyama tobio - Freeform, this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kade/pseuds/Kade
Summary: “Kageyama-Kun, what if we explore our bodies together?” Hinata asked his loved one- who is now choking on his food“Wh-What?” Kageyama asked Hinata, with widened eyes “What did you say?”“No, ah, I didn’t mean it in a sexual way, I meant it in like a- um-“ Hinata thinks, and gathers his thoughts.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, kagehina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	Are moles birthmarks?

“Kageyama-Kun, what if we explore our bodies together?” Hinata asked his loved one- who is now choking on his food.

“Wh-What?” Kageyama asked Hinata, with widened eyes “What did you say?”

“No, ah, I didn’t mean it in a sexual way, I meant it in like a- um-“ Hinata thinks, and gathers his thoughts

“Ah!” Hinata yelped, which made Kageyama smile. Hinata yelps when he thought of something- which Kageyama finds adorable

“Like, um, Kageyama-Kun, I have a birthmark on my upper thigh, wanna see it?” Hinata asked, which made Kageyama nod “Yeah, sure” He shrugs

Hinata raised his shorts, which were blocking the birthmark, and lifted his leg it to Kageyama.

“I don’t even see it” Kageyama mumbled, much to his dismay

“What?”

_ Thank god Hinata didn’t hear it  _ Kageyama thought

“Mm” Kageyama shaked his head, and lifted up his shirt.

“What are you doing?” Hinata asked, weirded out by Kageyama’s sudden move

“Idiot, I have a birthmark too, on my back.” Kageyama said as he gave Hinata a forehead flick

Hinata frowned and rubbed his forehead, “Where?” and started to look for Kageyama’s birthmark

“Find it.” Kageyama said, which made Hinata grunt. He clearly doesn’t like looking for things.

“I only found a mole.” Hinata says, after a couple of seconds passed

“Yeah, that’s a birthmark. _I think_.” Kageyama says

“Huh? What? No? A mole isn’t a birthmark?” Hinata asked Kageyama, which made absolutely no sense because they were both confused whether a _birthmark = a mole or not._

“I think it is.” Kageyama says, and looked at Hinata

“No it isn’t” Hinata then contradicts Kageyama

“It is.”

“No. It isn’t”

“Idiot, it is”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.” 

After a few minutes of contradicting each other, it ended with Kageyama, holding out his phone, reading out loud “Studies say, a mole is a birthmark” and a few whines from Hinata

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed the fluff i made at 3am 😃
> 
> all kinds criticisms are thru dm on my twitter only pls (@yatosscarf) please don’t comment bc im sensitive:D


End file.
